


Stay the Night

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: Lancelot and Vane get busy - that's just a natural part of responsible adult life. But when they haven't seen each other in a while and Lancelot makes excuses to come to his office at night, Vane always wills him to stay.





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> (interrupts a wip for ssr vane's fates to write something for ssr lanvane duo's fates on 3 hours sleep) congrats on your marriage nerds, thanks for coming home without a fight. it's been 2 years since i started playing seriously for you two, i love you two so much, i'm crying after thinking this was just a wish for so long, i can't believe you really exist

“Vane! I have cookies from the bakery you like!” and that was how Lancelot entered Vane’s office that night.

This was how an evening break always started. At the end of a long day, one of them would go to the other’s office, bearing a grin and an excuse in the form of some treats. It was why they both had teapots and a kettle at the ready, knowing that they’d seek each other out when the time would come. They’d talk over delicate, buttery morsels, paired with a classic earl grey tea, the tinkle of china punctuating a sentence or two; and even when they lapsed into silence, they were content to simply let each other’s smiles wash over their tired bones.

A morning or afternoon break meant there were other matters to whittle away the daylight hours, but this was night when the town was asleep. As Lancelot stood up to leave, he’d feel a tug from behind. He’d turn and see Vane clinging to the capes at his waist, and he’d giggle at his pout and his averted puppy eyes.

This was how an evening break always started, and how it always ended. 

“Dessert?” Lancelot whispered, as he climbed onto Vane’s lap.

With all intents on visiting Vane, he’d leave his gauntlets in his own office, and it was with the lightest touch of his fingers that he grazed past Vane’s cheeks, as he wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. Vane responded in kind, his gloveless hands tracing the curve of his hips, and guided by his body, he cupped his hands against his ass. As Vane began to smooth his hands against his hosen, Lancelot leaned in, his lips parting as he stared right into his eyes.

Taking off his armour depended on how long he could stay. After all, more time dressing again meant more time together. As Lancelot captured Vane’s lips in another kiss, he had already decided that tonight would be one of those nights when Vane was allowed to pluck off the straps of his plates. Only when he had to breathe did he leave Vane’s lips untouched, and during all that time, Vane had stripped down him to his underclothes. Lancelot moaned gently as he nudged against Vane’s forehead, not ready to stop kissing, even for the brief moment it would take to pull his shirt over his shoulders. It would take a bit of coaxing, of Vane’s fingers through his hair and quiet murmurs between breaths, to finally convince Lancelot to let their lips rest.

“Sometimes I think that you being here is a dream,” Vane whispered, “But you’re not. You’re really here and I can hold you like this.”

“We’ve been together for how long now?” Lancelot giggled, as he leaned into him and whispered against his ear, “Should I keep you up then?”

Deciding on their position was merely a matter of who would tug and who would wield. The slightest body movement could relegate power from Captain to Vice Captain, and Lancelot giggled as Vane showered a liturgy of kisses against his neck, each and every one of them equally imbued with all of his affection. Lancelot leaned back as he gave him room to manoeuvre, his back against the table as Vane’s kisses turned into bites against his skin, that would later bloom into marks. It was easy to allow him that because of his usual attire, but whenever he wanted to reciprocate his claim against Vane’s neck, Vane would pout instead.

“Not there tonight… Training tomorrow morning,” Vane mumbled with a shake of his head, and Lancelot almost considered giving him another uniform.

Instead, Lancelot grinned against his skin, “Roger that, Vice Captain Vane.”

Vane’s reaction was immediate, a trembling moan as he became jelly in Lancelot’s hands, allowing him to return the favour of stripping him of his armour. His pauldron was easy to deal with; it was always the lattice at his shoulder that proved difficult. 

“Oh? This is new, isn’t it? I should be careful, shouldn’t I?” Lancelot said, as he fiddled with the clasps, alongside completely necessary strokes of his biceps, “You always break so many, my strong Vice Captain.”

Like clockwork, time tested tactics gave Lancelot the offensive, not one to miss the chance to sneak in a few kisses against his cheek. Vane’s tunic was long however, and Lancelot was left with only the option of plucking away at the material that obstructed his view.

“No fair, Lan-chan!” Vane cried, once he had finally recovered.

“Am I wrong?” Lancelot replied, a smirk upon his lips.

Vane only pouted without a retort, prompting Lancelot to giggle as he coaxed him back into kisses. It didn’t take much convincing for him to yield. Before the first had even landed, Vane had lowered his guard to retaliate, his tongue pushing past Lancelot’s lips, to moan into his mouth as Lancelot kneaded against his chest. They continued to ignore their need to breathe, for as long as they were able to, until they had to still, their breaths heavy as they stared at one another’s lips. 

“Is… inside okay tonight?” Vane said, seizing back the remnants of his voice almost lost between kisses. 

“Well, I suppose I haven’t had another bath yet…” Lancelot murmured back, his arms stretched over Vane’s shoulders.

“No wonder you smell so good,” Vane whined, swallowing hard enough for his next breath to be audible.

“Oi, oi, flattery,” Lancelot said, nudging his nose against Vane’s.

Vane only took the opportunity to give him a small peck against the lips, “Can we take a bath together?” 

“Hmm, you know what that leads to, don’t you?” Lancelot whispered back, drawing back his arms to stroke his hands down his chest.

“No?” Vane said, without bothering to hide his pout.

“Well… The ‘me’ right now wants to. ‘Me’ tomorrow morning won’t be happy with last night’s ‘me’. But…” Lancelot said, drawing out his words as a grin crept onto his face, and then he said, all in one breath, “We should live in the present, shouldn’t we?”

As soon as Lancelot had slammed his lips onto Vane’s, Vane had already picked him up, to lay him on his desk without a single break in their contact. Not like Lancelot would let him, his arms clasped around his back, his legs hooking round Vane to bring him in close. Lancelot could only smile when Vane whined because he had to breathe, pulling back only to tug at his polo neck and return to marking his skin. Lancelot giggled as he threw back his head, his body arching to the guidance of Vane’s other hand, trailing down his chest, along the line of his torso, to rest at his hip.

“Energetic today, aren’t you?” Lancelot said, his laughter bubbling out of him.

Vane allowed himself one small break in his kisses to whine, “Can’t help it when I haven’t seen you in so long, Lan-chan!”

“Missed you too,” Lancelot whispered. 

Too preoccupied with making every inch of Lancelot’s skin his, Vane could only moan his reply back, a murmur against his neck. Lancelot held on tight, his fingers clutching onto the back of Vane’s tunic, as Vane started a rhythm of rolling his hips against his ass. His giggles were long gone, replaced by shuddering whimpers, when every time that Vane pressed against him, Lancelot could only think of his cock.

Lancelot had thrown his head back to gasp when he nudged into something, and he reached back a hand to blindly grab at whatever it was that dared disturb them. He stared at it for a moment, registering what it was in his hazed mind – only to decide to drape the parchment over Vane’s head. Nothing happened for a moment, Vane still lost in his kisses, so that Lancelot had to suppress a laugh as he watched Vane slow to a stop.

“Careful of these documents,” Lancelot said, his face straightening as he commanded every sensible part of him to work, “Didn’t we lose one last time we did this?”

Vane pouted as he inspected what had been on his head, “Sofa instead?”

“Here’s good. Anywhere’s good really,” Lancelot said, as he pulled him back in with his legs, “As long as it’s you.”

“Lan-chan…” Vane murmured, a gaze that lasted a second too long, until he pushed himself off Lancelot, “But lemme tidy up first.”

Vane made due on his promise, filing away anything loose on the desk into a drawer. Lancelot helped a bit, sitting up and looking pretty, as he handed Vane the documents he couldn’t reach. He even let Vane push up his butt when he had to retrieve a parchment that had slipped underneath him. It certainly wasn’t a thorough job, but it would have to do. Vane had barely closed the drawer when Lancelot kicked his legs about, a tilt of his head that made his hair cascade over his face.

“I’m cold, Vane…” Lancelot said, his smile hidden away under his curls.

“One Vane warm up, coming right up,” Vane chirped, immediately pulling Lancelot into a hug.

They actually ended up trapped in each other’s arms, neither of them yielding, neither of them wishing to let the other go to do anything else. Lancelot closed his eyes as Vane’s warmth washed over him, content to lean his head against Vane’s.

“Can I have some flan tomorrow please?” Lancelot said, after a moment of listening to the rise and fall of Vane’s chest.

“Sure, I’ll put some in the fridge?” Vane replied back.

“I’ll look forward to it!” Lancelot said, a grin right across his face. 

“Remember to have the lunch first and not the flan, okay?” Vane said, as he gave Lancelot’s back a hearty pat.

“Okay,” Lancelot said, a smile in his voice.

“Don’t just ‘okay’ me, Lan-chan,” Vane said, pulling back to make sure Lancelot knew about the obvious pout on his face.

“Okay,” Lancelot repeated, his giggles infecting the kiss he pushed against Vane’s lips.

They started slow again after their brief moment apart, their kisses gently familiarising themselves to the warmth of one another’s bodies; until Lancelot leaned into Vane and moaned into his mouth, and Vane had started pulling his tunic up. They didn’t have to be as careful with their clothes as they were with their armour, one protecting modesty while the other protected their lives, and Lancelot did what he did best to make his own room a mess. He helped pull Vane’s tunic over his head and flung it off to the side, his own clothes following shortly thereafter. Reality existed for their morning selves, but at present, Lancelot only wanted to finally touch Vane’s skin. 

When at last they were undressed, Lancelot’s hands traced down Vane’s shoulders to hold his biceps, as Vane pushed him down against the cold of the desk. Lancelot whined in protest, and Vane was quick to provide him with heat, his larger body pressing against his. He began a trail of kisses at his collar bone, finally letting Lancelot’s neck rest. Guided by the lines of his muscles, his touch followed his kisses against his chest, his abs, and stopped just above his groin, just before his erection. 

Lancelot breathed in deep as he watched Vane kneel before him, swallowed hard as Vane smoothed his hands over his thighs, and began a slow, deliberate kiss where his thigh met his groin. He whined as Vane pulled him back towards his mouth, as Lancelot began rolling his hips to the slow pace of his kisses. Vane’s mouth was warm and wet as he continued to taste, his kisses advancing closer, inch by inch, until Lancelot gasped as Vane spread his buttocks apart.

“Vane!” Lancelot gasped between breaths he had to remember to take, “Vane!”

At last, at last, when Lancelot had panted himself delirious, Vane pushed himself up to stand. Lancelot was still calming down as he heard the sound of the drawer opening, his hand creeping across the desk towards the source, when Vane grasped his inquisitive hand tight, his fingers threading through his. 

“Vane…” Lancelot whispered when Vane pulled his hand away, his thoughts on his lingering warmth, as he listened to the sound of Vane’s quickened breathing, as he watched him apply lubrication to his cock.

“Lan-chan…” Vane whispered back, a kiss against Lancelot’s stomach and his chest, before he reached his lips.

Lancelot gasped into Vane’s mouth as he felt him enter, a whimper as he felt himself filled. Vane was warm and always had been, his weight against him making Lancelot whine as his hand wrapped around his cock. Lancelot held on tight, his legs squeezing against Vane, his hands clawing down his back, as he tried to remember to breathe amongst Vane’s thrusts and the strokes of his hand.

“Vane,” Lancelot gasped against Vane’s lips, whenever his mouth was free, “Vane…”

Alas, as Vane grew in pace, they had to breathe, their panting growing louder and louder, as Vane nuzzled against Lancelot’s neck, as they held on tight to each other. Vane’s hands gripped tight against his hips, and all Lancelot could think of was Vane: his thrusts, his strokes, his weight, his scent, his voice.

“Lan-chan! Lan-chan!” came Vane’s feverish voice, and Lancelot screamed as he threw his head back, as he felt Vane’s warmth flood into him.

“Vane! Vane!” Lancelot gasped, his legs tightening against Vane’s body, his nails biting into Vane’s back, as he felt his release flood over him, “Vane!”

Lancelot was calming his breath as he slowly registered where he was again. Vane had yet to move, his breathing evening against his neck, and they were both sticky and warm – but even though his legs ached in this position, Lancelot didn’t feel like moving his hold on Vane either. 

Only when Lancelot traced a hand up Vane’s back, all the way to cradle his head, did Vane shift so he could see him, his green eyes ever so vibrant when they were merely inches apart. They stared at one another, their minds numb as they watched their own reflections in each other’s eyes. It was Lancelot who nudged forward first, his nose bumping into Vane’s.

“I love you…” Lancelot mumbled. 

“I love you too…” Vane murmured back.

With quiet groans, they finally detached themselves from each other, to clean up and return to more natural positions for the human body. Lancelot had batted away the final ball of tissue in his hands, and Vane had pinged it somewhere else, when Lancelot asked Vane to stand still.

“Prepare yourself, Vane!” Lancelot said, a grin spreading across his face, “For my tenfold payback!”

Without another warning, Lancelot vaulted from the desk into Vane’s arms, and if this didn’t happen as often as it did, Vane would have toppled over backwards in an instant. Instead, Lancelot laughed as Vane twirled him in the air, before he set him back right onto his feet. He leaned in close, a smile upon his face as he pushed Vane down to sit on the desk, their roles now reversed as Lancelot parted open Vane’s legs.

There was a point in the night, when they’d merely lay in each other’s arms, exhausted after wringing every last ounce of stamina from each other’s bodies. Sometimes, they’d be on the sofa, but tonight it was the floor. There was never any proven method where they’d end up. It was merely what happened. Lancelot was tucked into Vane’s neck when Vane stirred in that moment.

“Hey,” Vane said, his voice sounding parched, “Do you wanna go up to the roof? Stars won’t be as bright, but…”

“Sure,” Lancelot replied, nudging his face to the side to talk, because before doing so, he had buried it entirely into Vane’s neck.

“I don’t want this night to end, Lan-chan,” Vane whispered, as he curled Lancelot’s hair round his fingers.

“Not this night, or any other night,” Lancelot said, giggling as he invoked from his memory.

“If I could stop time…” Vane began.

“I’d spend eternity with you,” Lancelot finished, “For all the days I’ve missed you, and all the days I’ll miss you.”


End file.
